


Milk?

by corporalfuckinglevi (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inflation, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corporalfuckinglevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk?

Levi stopped in front of the weird store, labeled Jaeger's. There were no signs on the shop, save for a small sticker with the word 'magic' on it. Well, he didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day anyway, why not?

He stepped into the dusty store, hearing the jingle of the door bells and some rustling further in the store.

"Hello?" Levi called, when a brown haired boy poked out from around a corner. He smiled widely.

"Hi! My name is Eren. Eren Jaeger. What are you looking for?" He sounded way too happy to be owning a dump store like this, way too out of place.

"Uh, what do you sell?" Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I can make things. Magic, you see. I make potions."

"Hooh?" Levi raised one perfect eyebrow, making Eren fidget. "Can you make me something?"

Eren's eyes widened. "Oh. Sure! What would you like?"

"I'm a grumpy old man with no sex life. You're young, and cute at that, how about you let me do something for you?"

"Oh! Are you sure? I can make something so we can... Both... You know..." Eren had a hard time finding words when ideas of what he could do to Levi filled his mind.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. Just make sure it's reversible, okay?"

Eren nodded, rushing over to a table, starting to mix substances in bottles together. After a few minutes of Levi staring at the flustered teen rushing about, he took a seat in a chair.

"Hah! Finished! Are you sure I can do this...? I'm pretty, uh, kinky, if you know what I mean."

Levi raised both brows, "Give me your best shot." 

Eren drank the mixture he had made, saving a bit for Levi. Levi downed it, frowning at the gross taste. They both waited a few seconds, before Eren started to fidget.

"Ohhh..." Eren closed his eyes, moaning at the sensation on his chest. He took a seat on top of Levi, who stared at him incredulously. Soon enough, Eren started to thicken out, weight setting mainly on his now forming breasts. He rested his head on Levi's shoulder, grinding against him and moaning.

Levi, who was at a bit of a loss at what was happening, still felt his pants tighten. Eren's breasts continued to swell, pushing against his shirt, and eventually ripping it open. Levi felt his fat chest pushing against his.

Eren, red and flustered, gestured for Levi to switch places with him. They did so, and now Levi sat in Eren's lap. 

"Touch me..." Eren breathed, and Levi did so. He cupped one of he still swelling breasts, playing with Eren's nipples. Eren soon enough forcefully pushed Levi's head onto the fat breast.

"Suck."

And Levi did as he was told. Warm and creamy milk slid down his throat as he mouthed Eren's nipple. Eren held Levi close, like a child breastfeeding on its mother.

"There you go baby, there you go," Eren cooed in Levi's ear. Levi soon began rocking himself against Eren, grinding his crotch on Eren's thigh. Levi came up every so often, moaning and catching his breath. There seemed to be an endless supply of milk coming from Eren.

As Levi continued to suck on Eren, he didn't notice the way his stomach was pushing out against his shirt. The potion was taking its effect on him as well. He just continued to groans, reveling in the way the soft milk filled up his belly. As he got closer to release, he ground faster against Eren's thigh, coming in soft spurts in his underwear. He reveled in that feel as well, feeling dirty and naughty, soiling his pants like that.

"Oh, looks like my baby wet himself, isn't that right?" Eren whispered in Levi's ear. Levi only whimpered as he rode out his orgasm, milk still pumping into him. "You're so naughty, Levi. Have you seen your belly?"

At this, Levi looked down, eyes widening at his pregnant looking belly. Fuck. He let go of Eren's nipple, rubbing his distended belly. Eren rubbed his sides, pulling him in for a kiss. Levi reveled in the tightness of his stomach, the way it looked about ready to rip his shirt. He felt pain from the distention, but it was quickly replaced by waves of pleasure. He was expanding. Getting bigger, fatter, all for Eren.

"Look at you, so big already? Full of all my milk."

Eren continued to whisper dirty things in Levi's ear, Levi starting on Eren's other nipple. He got so lost in the ecstasy, warm milk just flowing down his throat and into his belly. He felt like such a child, grasping onto Eren for his pleasure. Eren was all he needed.

He sucked and sucked and sucked, and his belly just got bigger and bigger. He came a few times after, soaking his clothing. Soon enough, Levi was too big to be moved. Eren just rubbed his belly, jerking him off every so often. Levi was overstimulated, but Eren couldn't bring himself to care. After their session, he baked for Levi, hand feeding him to fill him up even more.

"I do hope you can stay the night," Eren whispered, sucking on Levi's neck. Levi just nodded, unable to do anything but let Eren stuff him.


End file.
